I Can't Make You Love Me
by GabyMoose
Summary: Tout est fini. La meute est saine et sauve. La vie continue. Mais pour Derek, le vide à l'intérieur de lui, ne se remplira sans doute jamais. / Inspirer de la chanson de Tank et de l'épisode 6x20.


**Hey ici le retour du Moose pour vous servir!**

 **J'ai hésité. Vraiment, j'ai hésité à l'écrire. Tout bonnement parce que, quand c'est triste, eh bien, j'aime pas ça quoi! Surtout quand c'est à chialer!**  
 **Mais, cette chanson, dont je me suis inspiré pour l'écrire, et le dernier épisode de la série, que je n'ai pas regardé mais un extrait tout particulièrement, m'a fait pondre ce truc.**  
 **Je vous le jures que j'ai envie de chialer.**  
 **Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais bizarrement, je suis aussi fière d'avoir pu faire ce genre de texte.**  
 **Disons que je me prends pas pour Molière, mais pas pour E.L. James non plus faut pas pousser.**

 **BREF!**  
 **J'espère que vous aimerez quand même.**

* * *

 **I Can't Make You Love Me**

 **-(/)-**

Une fois la lumière éteinte, je tire la couverture de mon lit et m'installe sur mes draps, les bras derrière mon oreille.  
Je ferme les yeux, prêt à dormir.  
Mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Je ne peux pas m'enlever de ma tête le son de sa voix, ses lèvres pleines prononçant mon nom, ses iris miel brillants qui semble toujours profondément lire en moi. Le bruit mélodieux de son cœur qui change de régularité en fonction de ses sentiments.  
Je prends finalement mon oreiller et le serre contre moi, imaginant que c'est son corps chaud à la place.  
Car je ne peux me permettre de le faire.  
Je ne peux me permettre qu'il le sache.  
Je me dois de m'empêcher d'avoir mal plus que j'ai déjà mal.

Parce que rien n'y changera.  
Rien de ce que je pourra dire ou faire ne le fera tomber dans mes bras.  
Parce qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi.  
Je ne pourra jamais entendre son cœur battre frénétiquement pour moi.  
Je ne pourra jamais sentir cette flagrance sucré dirigé vers moi.  
Et jamais il ne le voudra.  
Pas pour moi.  
Alors tout ce que je peux faire c'est de rester dans le noir, seul.  
Mes sentiments bien enfuis au plus profond de moi, fermé à clé.  
Et faire en sorte que personne le sache.  
Même si je souhaite plus tout savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir son amour partagé.  
Il ne le voudra jamais.

Je vais me fermer hermétiquement.  
Mon cœur deviendra de nouveau de glace quand je verra ses yeux brillés pour une autre.  
Son amour envers une autre que moi.  
Quand il me touchera, quand il me prendra dans ses bras, je vais tout faire pour me convaincre que ça veut rien dire, que ça me fait ni chaud ni froid.  
Mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt.  
C'est toujours blessant.  
Mais un jour j'espère, que j'aurai tourner la page.  
Qu'il m'aura donner l'occasion de m'en remettre.  
Qu'il me laisse combattre.

Malgré tout ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.  
Je veux qu'il m'aime.  
Même si ce n'est pas le cas.  
Mais je voudrais tellement qu'il me donne pas d'espoir.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me touche si ça ne veut rien dire.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me regarde comme s'il me comprenait, comme s'il pouvait lire en moi comme un livre ouvert.  
Je ne veux pas qu'il me sourit, si c'est vide de sens.  
Je ne veux rien de tout ça.  
S'il ne m'aime pas comme moi je l'aime à en crever, en saigner.  
Je ne peux lui permettre toute cette liberté envers moi.  
Si c'est pour en souffrir.

J'ai essayé de me convaincre que ça allait passer.  
J'ai essayé de me convaincre qu'il allait changer.  
Pour moi.  
Sans le forcer à m'aimer.  
J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre sans parler.  
J'ai essayé de lui faire passer le message par ma façon de le regarder, lui montrer que je ne ressent plus de la haine, que je ne ressent plus de l'irritation, de l'agacement envers lui, mais autre chose.  
Quelque chose de bien plus fort que du respect.  
Que de l'amitié.  
J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il me faisait mal à ne rien voir.  
Qu'il me faisait mal à être indifférent.  
Que j'ai mal à le voir avec elles.

Mais c'est peine perdu.  
À quoi bon lutter.  
À quoi bon.

Stiles ne m'aimera jamais.


End file.
